


Blame It On The Stars

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien!Kageyama Tobio, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter Lengths May Vary, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kageyama Tobio is confused and lost, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Likes Outer Space, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, idk wtf im doing but im doing it, teens curse ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is adamant that aliens exist and plans to prove it to his best friend Iwaizumi Hajime. What if instead of him finding them, they find him?Alternatively:Kageyama Tobio is an alien that crash lands into a field of grass where Oikawa Tooru happens to be and needs his help in finding a way back home.((An E.T au...kinda, maybe??))





	1. Aliens????

“No, I’m not going with you to the field  _ again _ to watch for aliens, Oikawa,” Hajime says, firmly. He stands with his back straight and arms crossed, looking up at Tooru with annoyance. 

“Please, Iwa-chan,” Tooru begs, clasping his hands together as if he was praying and closing his eyes tightly.

Hajime huffs, rolling his head to stare at the glow in the dark stars stuck to Tooru’s bedroom ceiling. “We’ve gone ten times already.” Hajime focuses his eyes back to Tooru. “Ten times,” he emphasizes, giving Tooru a pointed look. “If they didn’t show before what makes you think they’ll show now?”

Tooru opens his eyes and lunges for Hajime. He grabs Hajime by the shoulders and shakes him. “I feel it, Iwa-chan! Tonight’s the night!” His eyes are sparkling in the low light and add a nice effect to his confident looking face. 

“No,” Hajime states bluntly, watching as Tooru’s expression becomes crestfallen. He almost feels bad for rejecting Tooru’s proposal--almost. Hajime gently pries Tooru’s fingers from his shoulders and squeezes them, “I’m tired from all of our other trips, Oikawa. We’ve been doing this for ten days straight.” He flickers his eyes to Tooru’s puffy ones, there are only slight bags under their eyes but still. Hajime wants a full eight hours of sleep, dammit. “You can still go, though. I’m just gonna get so--” A yawn cuts him off and then he stretches his arms. “Sleep,” he finishes. Hajime flops onto the spare futon set out for him and curls himself into the warm blankets. “Have fun,” he says, waving Tooru off.

Tooru grumbles; he stomps around his room to gather his equipment: a telescope, his spare glasses, a fully-charged phone, a portable charger, and some snacks--in case he gets hungry or thirsty later, and he stuffs it all into a giant forest green backpack decorated with alien memorabilia, such as pins and patches and a keychain doll that hangs from a zipper. He takes one last look at Hajime and pouts when he finds his friend fast asleep.  _ Iwa-chan is no fun _ , he thinks. He shoves his feet into his black combat boots, making sure the ends of his gray sweatpants are crammed into the boots as well. Tooru then puts on a bright red windbreaker over his ‘I Believe’ black shirt.

(Hajime hates the windbreaker for it being too loud and obnoxious, but Tooru argues that the color will help the aliens spot him better, so they’re at a mute point on it.)

“I’m leaving,” Tooru whispers, “I’m going to see aliens and you won’t.” He frowns when he doesn’t get a reaction out of his friend.  _ Stupid Iwa-chan! Sleep is for the weak, anyway.  _ He turns up his nose and quietly exits the room before tiptoeing down the stairs. His parents don’t know about his nightly activities so he has to be quiet less he wants to get caught. 

Tooru breathes a sigh of relief when he makes it outside of the house. He grips the straps of his backpack and makes his way to the field of grass that’s an hour walk away from his house, which is fine for him since he  _ is  _ an athlete and all. 

“I’ll show him,” he grouses, “He’ll regret not coming with me!” Tooru nods his head and confidently walks toward his destination.

_ Aliens  _ **_will_ ** _ come tonight. _


	2. ALIENS?!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tooru finally arrives to the field he plops down right in the center of it.

When Tooru finally arrives to the field he plops down right in the center of it. (Or what he assumed was the center.) He takes off his backpack and then unzips the biggest pocket to retrieve his telescope--and snacks, he’s getting the munchies. He opens a box of strawberry pocky and sticks one end into his mouth before setting up his telescope.

It’s a clear night and the moon is full and bright, a perfect night for alien watching.

Tooru hits the home button on his phone to note the time: 12:17 a.m.. Fantastic. Now all he has to do is wait and watch. Yep, wait and watch.

Wait.

Watch.

He falls backwards with a groan. _This is so boooooooooooring!_ He runs a hand through his hair and then down his face. " _UGH!_ If Iwa-chan was here it wouldn’t be _that_ bad, but noooooooo he had to get some sleep," he says, voice dripping with petulance. Tooru abruptly sits up which makes his head spin a bit, he reaches for his water bottle and takes a drink before falling back down onto the cold, wet ground. He stares at the bright stars above, he extends a hand as if to pluck one of the many stars out from the sky—he cant, though, it’s forever out of his reach.

Tooru scowls, why couldn’t these dumb aliens hurry up, already! "Maybe Iwa-chan was right," he says, the words tasting like defeat. He grabs his phone from the pocket of his windbreaker and checks the time: 2:57 a.m.. He sighs. "Maybe I should go back home," he muses.

Suddenly, a blindingly bright light shines in his peripheral. Tooru squints at it and scrambles backwards when the bright object heads his way. "OH FUCK," he screams. He quickly maneuvers his body to his hands and knees and makes a mad dash to get away from the speeding projectile. "I’M GONNA DIE," he shrieks, continuing his attempt avoid the bright object. Tooru tucks himself into a fetal position when the glowing object closes in on him.

By some power--or pity--of a deity above, the object lands a good feet away from him. Tooru’s breath comes out rush and heavy; laboring. Everything in him tells him to get away from the mysteries object that was about to kill him, it vaguely sounds like Hajime, but, instead, he creeps toward the now grounded bright object. (It’s not like he listens to Hajime anyway.)

Tooru makes it to the edge of the crater and stretches his neck to peer into it. He spots the object and his eyes widen in surprise. It’s spherical in shape, with lights dotting the sides of it, and there’s a large, dark dome in the center of it; it’s your stereotypical alien spaceship.

Tooru vibrates in excitement, "Alien...spaceship," he says in awe. His smile is so wide that it could split his face in half if it gets any bigger. "I KNEW IT," he exclaims. "Aliens are _real_!" His face goes slack and then he’s patting himself down in search of his phone. "Come on, where is it?!" He makes a happy sound when he finds his phone stashed in his back pocket, at least he had some common sense to keep his phone with him. Tooru brings up his camera app and starts taking a hella ton of photos. "Iwa-chan is gonna explode when he sees this!"

He inhales sharply when the dome opens up. Tooru zooms his camera to focus on the dome and freezes when he sees the silhouette of someone. Through the camera Tooru’s eyes make contact with the alien’s.

"Oh shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucken love aliens...that's it
> 
> ANYWAY, how are y'all ???? im good. :) uh nothing interesting has happened in my life sooooo yeah.... :)
> 
> hope you have a good morning/ good afternoon/ good night !
> 
> questions? wanna chat !! here's my [tumblr](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/) ! :D


	3. ALIEN(S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is sleeping, but Tooru wakes him up to meet an alien...or a cosplayer?

Hajime is pleasantly sleeping the night away like normal people do. He’s lost in his dreamworld where he’s spiked the winning point to win the game. It’s such a good dream. A great dream really, so it’s such a shame that he’s rudely woken up from his slumber by none other than his best friend Oikawa Tooru.

“What,” he says irritably, bringing the blankets over his head. “What was so urgent that you had to wake me up from my sleep, Shittykawa.” He doesn’t startle when the blankets are thrown off of him, he resigns himself to being hit by the cold air.  _ This better be fucken good or I swear to God…  _ He comes back from his thought when Tooru shakes his shoulder.

“This,” he hears Tooru say happily.

He lolls his head to the side and notices Tooru beaming at him and then at the person next to him. He raises his brow at the kid, well, he thinks the person is a kid...maybe around their age? 

_ He wakes me up for a kid?! _

An angry tick mark appears on Hajime’s forehead, and he makes a grab for the collar of Tooru’s shirt. “You woke me up for some kid?! Why the hell did you bring some random kid here?” He looks away from Tooru and turns to the kid, “No offence.” 

The kid shrugs, face bland and big, blue eyes staring at the glow in the dark stars stuck onto the ceiling.

Hajime gives the kid a once over and notices the strange clothes the kid’s wearing. He leans in to whispers to Tooru, “Is this kid a  _ Yu-Gi-Oh!  _ cosplayer?” 

Tooru snickers and pries Hajime’s hands from his shirt. A cheshire smile appears on his face. “No, he’s an _ alien _ .” The grin grows when Hajime’s face becomes perplexed.

“WHAT?!”

“SHHHHH,” Tooru shushes, clamping a hand over Hajime’s mouth. “You’ll wake my parents with your loud, ugly voice, Iwa-chan!”

Hajime narrows his eyes and proceeds to lick the palm of Tooru’s hand. 

Tooru stops himself from shrieking in disgust--he can’t wake his parents after all. He takes his hand back as if he’s been burned and then wipes it against Hajime’s blankets. “That’s disgusting, Iwa-chan.” He gives his friend the stink eye.

Hajime rolls his eyes in response, “You deserved it. Now, where’d you get the...alien?” The kid doesn’t look like an alien, he looks like any other human. The only thing Hajime would say that’s pretty alien about the kid would be his clothes, it looks too odd to be  _ normal  _ clothes. He gives Tooru an expectant look, he wants answers and he wants them  _ now.  _

“Weeeeeeeeeell,” Tooru says, voice raising a couple octaves. “You won’t believe this, buuuuuuut….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's so short but the flashback is so fucken long that i had to split it in half soooooo.....yeah. 
> 
> ANYWAY, how's your day? mines....eh...i was supposed to see black panther today but due to snow falling (fucken snow) i cant (im hoping it stops soon !!!!!)....im so sad about that...maybe next week !!
> 
> questions? wanna chat ?? here's my [tumblr](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/) !! :D


	4. /ALIEN/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

_ “Oh shit.” _

_ Tooru shuffles closer to the edge to get a better look at the alien, but he fails to realize how close he is to the edge. It’s too late for him to correct his mistake, and he tumbles down the side of the crater, crashing into the side of the spaceship.  _

_ “Fuck,” he cries, cradling the elbow he banged against the spaceship. He looks up and sees a dark shadow looming over him. Tooru scrambles away, heart pounding in his chest.  _

_ “ALIEN,” he yells, pointing at the figure. Tooru doesn’t know why he said that, or what compels him to point, but he did it anyway.  _

_ Fear begins to set in when the figure steps out of the dome and jumps down to the ground and walks toward him. _

_ “Stay--Stay bACK!” He raises a hand, his palm facing the figure. “Stop!”  _

_ The figure listens and stops a couple feet away from Tooru. _

_ Finally, Tooru has a chance to actually  _ **_look_ ** _ at the alien. The alien’s tall--maybe a couple inches shorter than him--and slender, short black hair with the fringe in an M-shape, and its clothes…The coat the alien is wearing reminds him of the white trench coat Kaiba from  _ Yu-Gi-Oh!  _ wore but more holographic, its shirt is white, too, as well as its form fitting pants--more like skinny jeans, really. Upon the alien’s feet are knee-length, white boots that have four straps instead of shoelaces. _

_ Tooru tilts his head in contemplation.  _ Hmmm, _ he muses,  _ he isn’t too bad on the eyes, and his eyes are so... _ Tooru stops that train of thought from leaving the station.  _ Nope, no, not going there! _ Tooru shakes his head, he needs to get his head on right or else, well, he doesn’t know what else could happen, but it doesn’t hurt to be cautious. He flickers his eyes up to meet the alien’s big, blue ones. _

Such an interesting shade of blue…

_ Tooru coughs into his hand before pointing at the alien. “First, are you an alien? Second, I will not take you to my leader if you answer yes to the first one. Thirdly, who are you?” _

_ The alien leans their head from one side to the other, and then they speak. Their voice is deep and gruff, and Tooru can’t understand a word. _

_ “Stop stop stop! I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” He huffs and crosses his arms, dammit, he didn’t think there would be a language barrier. “I,” he points to himself, “cannot,” makes an X with his arms, “understand,” points to his ear, “you,” points at the alien. He pauses, “Did you get any of that?” He sighs pitifully. “Probably not.” _

_ The alien pouts, fucking pouts, and his brows become even more furrowed together.  _

Adorable.

_ Tooru isn’t prepared for the alien to march towards him with a menacing look on his face. “What--Are you--” He’s cut off when the alien cradles his face in his warm, callused hands. “Okay, what?” A light dusting of pink appears on Tooru’s face. “Hey, too close, back it up,” he says, awkwardly laughing while trying to push at the alien’s chest.  _

_ The alien moves in closer, instead, and he whispers something to Tooru. _

_ “Whoa, opposite of what I wanted!” Tooru’s voice breaks at the end. He can’t say anymore because the alien takes his chance and brings their lips together. It’s not even the sweet, innocent kiss either, no, it’s a full on French kiss. Their tongues are locked in a dance, a wet and sloppy one. Both Tooru’s and the alien’s eyes are open and staring into the other’s, and it’s weird but not weird?! _

_ Sadly, the kiss is broken because Tooru needs to breathe, okay, air is good, alright. They watch in fascination as the string of saliva that connects them break. _

_ Tooru’s face blooms into a bright red color, he covers it with his hands, “Okay, what the hell!” _

_ The alien tilts his head, watching as the tips of Tooru’s ears become red. “Sorry, this was the only way that we could understand each other.”  _

_ Tooru gaps at him. “You--you know Japanese now!” _

_ “Ah, is that the language we’re speaking in now,” the alien asks. _

_ “YES! OH MY GOD THAT’S SO CO--wait, you have to kiss people to understand their language?” Tooru is flabbergasted, if he had that ability to kiss someone and understand their language he would pass his English class with no problems. But, then that means this adorable alien had to have kiss other people and that really doesn’t sit well with him. “How many people have you kissed,” he inquires, lips pursed. “Ya’know, to understand their language and all.” _

_ “Oh,” the alien’s cheeks take on a pink hue. “Only you.”  _

_ And _ **_that_ ** _ right there makes Tooru’s already warm face become warmer. “Well,” Tooru clears his throat, “that’s--it wasn’t bad...for your first time.”  _

_ “Have you kissed anyone?” _

_ Tooru sputters, and his voice raises a couple octaves, “Of course I have!” He huffs and crosses his arms, cheeks puffing out. “I’m a pro at kissing, Alien-chan,” he says, a smug look appearing on his face, “People are tripping over themselves to kiss me.”  _

_ The alien sits back on his haunches and stares at Tooru. “Oh,” he says lamely. “Okay.” _

_ Tooru doesn’t like how the alien reacted...he was hoping for--well, he didn’t know what he was hoping for but it wasn’t that. “Tch.”  _

_ Tooru sits up straighter when the alien abruptly stands up to look around. “I hear someone,” he says, and that got Tooru’s blood pumping.  _ Oh shit, people are coming to investigate! _ He gets to his feet and makes a grab for the alien’s hand. “Come on! We gotta go, now!”  _

_ Tooru clambers out of the crater, hoping that the alien is following him, and army crawls away, the tall grass covering them. Luckily, they aren’t spotted and dash down the streets to get far away from the field. _

_ When Tooru deems that they are a decent distance away he stops to get his lungs to function again. He feels irked when he notices the alien doesn’t even look winded.  _ Fuck you!

_ Tooru grabs the alien’s hand again and points in the direction of where his house is. “You’re coming with me, Alien-chan.”  _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Because I said so!” A pink hue tints Tooru’s cheeks. “Now, shut up, I need to gather myself back together after this.” _

_ “But, you’re whole already?” _

_ “IT’S AN EXPRESSION!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sick... rip @ myself 
> 
> && the kiss scene is inspired by that one scene in Teen Titans where Starfire kisses Robin to learn how to speak english... i thought it was really cute, so i had to !! ;3c
> 
> ANYWAY, how are y'all?? im sick, but it's ok i have a weak immune system so i aint surprised i got sick.
> 
> hope you have a good morning/ goodnight/ good evening !! 
> 
> questions? wanna chat? here's my [tumblr](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/)! :D

**Author's Note:**

> i had written this at 3 am... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ n im a slut for aliens :)
> 
> the title was something i randomly thot of but then i typed it into google search n andy grammer's song came up n i feel like that song fits....anyway, this is a WIP so idk when updates will be....i'll do my best to update consistently but no promises ://////// i cldnt choose which summary to go with so i went with both asldkjfals;kdjfal;k don't judge me pls
> 
> questions? wanna chat? here's my [tumblr](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> *i had planned on posting this chapter when i had a couple more chapters written but fuck it LOL


End file.
